Not everything is the same and not everything is different
by kendallhenderson
Summary: Draco is coming down with something bad something life-changing . He's never been so afraid in his life how will he get through this what will people say it's all a never ending pit of doom can he see that people are going to help him through this My first harry potter fanfic please read might make this a slash


**my first harry potter fic be nice and don't hate on me if I get something wrong in the muggle or our world**

There are many different things in the wizarding world to the muggle world but something's are just as very much the same.

Draco Malfoy was wondering about the Manor that summer evening he was looking for the perfect place to watch the sun set yes he knew it was out of his 'character' to everyone's opinion but that was just to keep up his appearance. He doesn't want to act the way he does but what is done is done so here he was edging himself near the balcony one of his secret places. He placed his pasty arms on the railing letting his fingers stroke through his hair these past 2 weeks have been complete hell for Draco he has been very sick vomiting up every spoonful of food he ate he could hardly keep his food down and when he did he ate very little not that he ate a lot before either, fatigue was also a high symptom he was tired all day long. His mother was worried about him he avoided letting her see him like this he didn't want to worry either of his parents so he let this stay between him and one of his favourite house elfs, Dobby.

Dobby was one of Draco's best friend they got along ever since Draco was born and hardly separate Dobby was with him if he needed him of course Harry setting him free in the second year didn't do anything to them Dobby still lived at the Manor with them the Malfoy's didn't mind of course. Though Draco made Dobby swear not to tell Potter or Potter would possible come over and take Dobby away probably saying 'he's brainwashed you'. Draco didn't even hate Potter didn't Love Potter either he didn't mind Potter that's what he's trying to say.

So here he was watching the sun go down slowly beautiful colours shone in the sky the warm tones meshed into the cold colours that crept over the slowly approaching night sky. Draco sighed this was one of the few times he got to watch something this beautiful he stayed like that thinking just thinking and remembering. Draco ever since he could remember loved music his mother Narcissa always sang him lullabies her soothing voice always calmed him down he got himself a guitar and sang he loved singing and remembered the first time he played. He stayed chilly feeling arrived.

He hadn't felt nauseas since the morning but something didn't feel right this time and he was sure this wasn't something he had felt before.

"Dobby" he called out

'poof' "Dobby at your service Si-Draco what's wrong sir" Dobby said

"Dobby how many times have I told you to call me Draco your my best friend please" Draco squeaked out

"Sorry Draco how may Dobby help you"

"Dobby I don't feel that good could you help me get back to the room but could you call mother and a healer" Draco said he pale face had a sheet of sweat glittering over him.

"Yes Draco, Dobby will go get help" and with that Dobby disappeared

With one last look at the disappearing he turned around and headed for his room as his footing got muddled and he stumbled quite a bit he managed to catch himself. his last stumble was painful as he banged in to the nearby table he cursed under his breath his eyes felt heavy and head kept falling he stumbled again but this time he made no attempt to catch his fall or regain his footing. _'THUMP'_ he fell into a dead faint the resounding sound echoed through the whole Manor.

Once Narcissa got the message from Dobby she immediately called the healer knowing that Draco hardly fire called for help never wanting anyone to know about his pain. Not even a second later a healer floo in the three of them climbed up the stairs two at a time eager to see what was wrong with the child. Not ready for what they were about to they turned into the hallway and Narcissa and dobby both gasped and stood shocked from seeing Draco's down turned body, The healer however flew towards Malfoy checking his pulse sighed in relief gesturing them both to help her carry Draco back to his room. Shocked at how light and easy to carry Draco was they returned to his room.

The healer pushed both Narcissa and Dobby to wait outside she could run some tests on the boy. She waved her wand over his body and did it a couple more times to be sure of what she found. She sighed heavily and stepped out of room.

"Has Draco been sick at all or vomiting" The healer spoke with a calm voice making them fear for the worst.

They nodded "Master Draco has been ill for the past two weeks he's been vomiting and he's always tired Dobby always tries to get him to a healer but Master Draco always said no"

The healer nodded taking in the new-found information " Umm well I ran some tests and all signs lead up to one thing and it isn't positive like I hoped-" she was rambling on now " I'm sooo sorry" Her face now pointed to the ground

"Well spit it out" Not meaning to sound harsh but she really needed to know.

"Okay well just to let you know something's in the magical world are just the same as the muggle world" there was a long pause "Draco has Leukaemia I'm so very sorry" her face now again pointed to the ground

Narcissa had silent tears cascading down her face in a heap her mouth hung open she hadn't registered what was going on until two tiny clammy hands wrapped around her knees and then a sound of wailing coming from down below pulled her back in to reality she crouched down to Dobby's height and hugged him and they both cried freely into each others arms.

There are many different things in the wizarding world to the muggles world but something's are just as very much the same.

**So this is a start right **

**tell me how this was, was it good bad I need to know if I should continue this **

**I love your guys reviews I live on them so I appreciate even a slight comment **

**I might make this a slash between Harry and Draco tell me your thoughts **

**Once again REVIEW **

**kendallhenderson **


End file.
